Sutil
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Ella no es una zorra. Y Kiba no está... Bueno, no está esa palabra que empieza con "e" y termina con "o" y suena al color violeta dicho de otra manera.   ¿Qué?


_Si no entendieron el trabalenguas que puse de resumen xd, la otra manera de decir "violeta" es "morado". Ya. No digo más nada :3_

_A los que leen una historia mía por primera vez les digo: "¡Holaa! ¡Disfrútenlo!" Y a los que ya me han leído les digo: "¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfruten este también!" ^^_

_Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, bla bla bla. Ya lo saben._

_¡Agh, no es justo, debí haber estado estudiando, y miren qué salió! _

_En fin. _

_Canción recomendada para escuchar: "She will be loved", de Maroon 5_

* * *

><p>Sutil<p>

.

.

.

Él no sabía por qué estaba sudando _antes _de haberlo hecho; y en una estancia con aire acondicionado.

Miró el reloj justo arriba de las puertas del vestíbulo. Maldición. Ella se estaba retrasando.

No es como si él estuviera desesperado —y precisamente por eso había tomado asiento en uno de los lujosos sillones de cuero junto a la recepción—, pero quería que lo de esa noche acabara ya. Y si no se había ido era porque él _también _quería hacerlo esta noche. Si no fuera por eso ya se habría largado de ahí, porque él no le debía nada a ella. Es que ellos eran así: si alguno tenía ganas, bastaban un par de mensajes de texto para encontrarse, si es que el otro estaba dispuesto. Kiba había tenido ganas varias veces, y ella, pícara como era, aceptó la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando estaba "libre", y cuando no… era ella quien llamaba. Se escapaban para hacerlo. Era lo más excitante de todo. Y si uno de los dos no tenía ganas, el otro simplemente se había fregado y fin de un capítulo.

O al menos, así debería ser.

Miró a un costado donde la pared era un liso y ornamentado espejo, y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Vio su traje, esmoquin negro, el saco abierto como solía usarlo y la camisa blanca, que ya estaba desaliñada al igual que su pelo. Kiba se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente. Por primera vez reparó en lo extraño que se sentía en un atuendo así, como si llevara la piel de otra persona. Tenía calor. Él no tenía por qué ir así, no era esclavo de ella y…

Claro. ¿Por qué se vestía así, aunque fuera puro protocolo? ¿Qué le importaba a él los rumores de la vida de Hanabi si "el hombre que entraba a su apartamento" no vestía acorde al estatus social de ella? No es que fueran de mundos taaan diferentes, pero ese no era su estilo. ¡Ése no era él! ¡Pero al diablo, al final _sí_ que podía ser él mismo!

Kiba sacudió la cabeza como queriendo espantar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. La ropa era lo que menos importaba. En cambio, en lo que debería estar ocupado buscando respuesta era por qué se sentía tan perturbado. Y es que en las malditas tardanzas de ella últimamente su mente buscaba un modo de matar el tiempo: y qué más, sus pensamientos siempre giraban en torno a Hanabi, mayormente como recuerdos.

Pero ya no era así. Ya no sólo recordaba lo bien que la pasaban, ya no sólo se reía internamente del descaro de ella. Y era precisamente por eso que estaba tan intranquilo. Kiba no debía engañarse: el sexo no era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

Era la maldita sensación de que no era el mismo ahí esperándola que el Kiba de hace meses. Y para colmo, las imágenes de los encuentros se le venían a la mente, como echándoselo en cara. Siempre que la esperaba en los bares, restaurantes, cafeterías, en lo que ella llegaba, recordaba casi con excitación esas escenas eróticas que habían tenido. Y hartarse la mente en eso, de un tiempo hacia acá sus pensamientos tomaban otra dirección y solía imaginársela entrando en el lugar en cualquier momento, y nunca, cuando ella llegaba, defraudaba esa imagen que él tenía de verla entrar y acercarse a él. De ver su menudo cuerpo, su rostro altivo que ya lo tenía impreso en la mente pero que ella hacía que nunca se cansara de verlo en vivo. Quizás ya estaba pasando en ese momento y él ni cuenta se daba. Se supone que en una relación _así _debería olvidarse de todo lo que pasa en las noches, o en el peor de los casos, fantasear con esa mujer.

¿Y entonces por qué, de tantas caricias y tantas veces que había disfrutado tirándosela, no evocaba la sensación del intenso deseo y la perversa lujuria que el cuerpo de ella le provocaba? Porque eso era en lo que él pensaba antes. Pero ahora no podía, aunque quisiera. En lugar de eso sólo revivía la oscura sensación que últimamente lo estaba matando por dentro. Se recordaba a sí mismo penetrándola con furia en varias ocasiones las últimas semanas, y ahora entendía que en esos momentos estaba igual de confundido que ahora, y tal vez hasta frustrado porque la sensación no se pasaba. La misma rabia de no tener una respuesta directa a su inquietud.

¿Por qué rayos todo se había complicado con ella? Antes no tenía ninguna duda ni pregunta estúpida: llegaban, gozaban y a veces se iban sin decir nada y todo estaba tan bien para la siguiente vez que se veían con igual deseo y se hablaban con el mismo morbo pecaminoso.

¿Y de todos modos por qué ella lo hace pensar tanto? Es decir, le abría las piernas _tan _fácil… Pero aún así ella no es una cualquiera aunque pasen ratos de esa manera. Porque se vuelve difícil e inaccesible cuando ella quiere, justo cuando la quiere tener comiendo de su mano, y demonios, es tan… frustrante. Y, paradójicamente, eso la hace desearla más. Es un premio que sólo él obtiene al final. Ella no es una regalada del todo, no es una zorra y Kiba ahora entiende por qué: a Hanabi le da igual si no lo hacen; le ha demostrado que no lo necesita. Kiba tampoco la necesita; pero ahora todo se había vuelto complicado. Porque Kiba había descubierto _ciertas cosas _que lo hacían detenerse en seco por unos segundos mientras hacían el amor. "_Cosas" _que antes no notaba.

_Ella estaba debajo de él besándole el cuello salvajemente mientras Kiba le quitaba la ropa interior y con la otra mano recorría frenéticamente el resto de su cuerpo. Hanabi le abrazaba la espalda y empezaba a excitarse; los ojos cerrados en una expresión casi serena, ligeramente suplicante, dejándose llevar…_

—_Hazlo de una vez —le gruñó al oído._

_Y justo antes de besarla en los labios una vez más, Kiba la vio y se sintió extraño: casi creyó verla hermosa… Bueno, es que Hanabi _es _hermosa, ¿pero haberlo visto justo en ese momento, en su rostro?_

Kiba no se movía. Entrelazó los dedos sobre su boca. Le venían a la mente imágenes como en una película, de las veces que se fijó con más cuidado en ella: Hanabi a punto de levantarse de la cama, estirando los brazos, su espalda desnuda contra la luz de la mañana, la sensual cintura… Hanabi de pie, de espaldas también, poniéndose una camisa de apuro mientras que para abajo sólo la cubría unas diminutas bragas que dejaban ver buena parte de la curva de las caderas, las nalgas… El cómo en esa posición parecía de la verdadera estatura que tenía… Pero entonces, aun viendo eso, a Kiba no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de hacerlo de nuevo…

Aquello era muy serio. Que no sintiera ganas de tirársela de nuevo, incluso acabándolo de hacer. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Pero el colmo de los colmos… Kiba suspiró exasperado y se pasó una mano por la cara. El colmo era una sensación constante de insatisfacción después que hacían el amor. De alguna manera él quería más; no penetrarla más, algo que no tenía nada que ver con eso y el no saber qué era ese algo era lo que lo tenía así.

Era estúpido pensar que Kiba y Hanabi se hacen caricias más sutiles después de "eso", o incluso pensar que ella se quede acostada en su pecho después de hacerlo, o se duermen abrazados, o cualquier clase de porquería parecida. Normalmente él se va porque no le gusta mucho pasar la noche en el apartamento de ella, porque ¿qué más tenía que hacer ahí? Pero al dejarla medio dormida, desnuda y cubierta por la sábana…, se daba cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo… "entrañable" creciendo en su interior, y no podía evitar sentirse mal al irse, como una desilusión frustrante. Como si nunca alcanzara lo que quisiera. Y cuando se quedaba, y todo acababa, cada uno halaba su sábana y dormían en su lado de la cama. Tan sencillo como eso. Kiba ya se había acostumbrado a que después del "buenas noches", ella se diera la vuelta y en poco tiempo él también se acomodaba y se quedaba dormido. Lo cierto es que últimamente… últimamente Kiba la miraba hacer eso y se sentía… vacío. Como si le quitaran algo que él necesitaba para "estar bien". Y un día la vio retirarse de su lado, y… bueno, Kiba no estuvo preparado para las ganas que sintió de besarla. Y de tenerla un poco más… a su lado.

¡Era estúpidamente alarmante!

¡¿Por qué ya no le bastaba el sexo? ¡¿Por qué ya no se sentía tan "graaande" y "satisfeeechoo" como antes, luego de haberlo hecho?

Kiba se insistía a sí mismo que aquello no era amor.

De acuerdo. Tal vez, _SÓLO tal vez_, Hanabi ya no sólo estaba buenísima y tenía carácter; sólo tal vez él la veía de una manera extrañamente diferente y confusa; bien. Pero podía vivir con eso, ¿no? Y con todas las cosas que ya le habían pasado y a las que se tendría que acostumbrar.

Unos tacones resonando en las baldosas casi le desbocan el corazón. Kiba se levantó y caminó hacia Hanabi. Todo seguía igual, todo… Ella se acercó hasta él acomodándose ese mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y lo miró seriamente. Pero algo era diferente…

Hanabi abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar antes de hablar, como si buscara las palabras.

—Terminé con mi novio.

Kiba enarcó una ceja. Hanabi lo miró esperando ver su reacción, pero ¿qué podía decir él? Ella continuó hablando con la misma sutileza.

—Tú no vas a estar con otra puta que no sea yo.

Kiba esbozó una media sonrisa. Otra vez tuvo esa extraña sensación: creyó sentirse en un cálido abrazo, casi se vio abrazándola. Contuvo el impulso.

—Estar conmigo no te hace puta. Sólo si es conmigo. —Kiba sonrió a secas y Hanabi también— De todas formas iba a invitarte una copa. ¿Vienes?

Caminaron juntos. Tomados de la mano, en silencio.


End file.
